herebemonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Fishing
Your Folk can go Fishing to obtain fish for food or quests. Davey in London introduces you to fishing with the Davey the Fisherman quest. To fish, you'll need to use a fishing rod and bait. Visit a fishing location, click on the water, select your rod and bait and then click the water once. Once you see a red exclamation point above your bait, click once and your Folk will reel in your catch. Increased luck and stronger fishing rods will help to catch elusive species of fish. Where To Fish You can fish at any locations that have a river on the bottom portion of the location with a small sign and a picture of a fish. On the world map, these locations show the same fish sign over the tree or bush that marks the location. When visiting the location, you can click on the fish sign and it will display what types of fish can be caught at your location. This can help when selecting bait. How to Fish When you are ready to fish you need to move your cursor over the water where you will see a lure appear and click the water. If you move it to far away from you will see "out of range appear", simply move your lure closer to your Folk and click again. If you are looking for a specific fish, check the sign near the water to see what fish are in the area and which lure to use. Select the rod and bait you would like to use to catch a fish, then click "Go fishing!" Your mouse will show the type of bait you've selected with a small number above it telling you how many of your bait is left to use. Click on the water once to cast your bait and wait. You'll see if a fish notices it, and swims closer. If you desire you can reel in a little, by holding down the mouse button. When the fish is ready to be pulled up, a red exclamation point will appear above the bait and fish. Click the mouse button once and it will reel the fish in. Tips The strength of your fishing rod and your luck will determine if you can reel in the fish. Guppies seem to be the easiest fish to catch, and Arapaima are among the more difficult. If you are going after a difficult fish, wait until you have full Luck and use a strong rod like a Gnomish Rod or a Sparkle Rod. If you cast a bait into the water that no available fish want, you will get an error message from your Folk saying "Hmm. Maybe I should try a different bait" after you reel in your cast. You will not lose any bait that returns with this error message. Re-check the fish sign to make sure the fish you're trying to catch is available at the location you're at and double check the bait you're using. Category:Content Category:Fishing